1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a computer system using a common BIOS (Basic Input Output System) for operation with a variety of expansion adapters, and more particularly, relates to a computer system using a common BIOS for performing a POST (Post On Self Test) during booting after determining whether various expansion adapters arc mounted in corresponding expansion slots of the computer system.
2. Related Art
Contemporary computer systems generally consist of a main unit (which may have built-in storage devices such as floppy disks, hard disks and CD-ROM), a keyboard and a video monitor. The main unit is constructed with a motherboard that includes primary digital electronics electrically connected to a common system bus for processing necessary functions of the computer. Data devices including an internal audio card, a network card, a fax/modem card, and a small computer system interface (SCSI) card may be connected to the common system bus by way of corresponding expansion adapters mounted on the motherboard of the computer. A typical expansion adapter is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,683 for Expansion Slot Adapter With Embedded Data Device Interface issued to Aydin.
Data is transferred between the computer and the data devices in accordance with the interface standard under the control of the basis input/output system (BIOS) of the computer. The BIOS allows new data devices to be added to the computer for communication while insulating the application program from the peculiarities of the hardware. The BIOS is used to free a device driver from depending on specific hardware characteristics while providing the device driver with an intermediate interface to the device. Examples of contemporary computer systems using a BIOS for booting purposes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,210,875 for Initial BIOS Load For A Personal Computer System issued to Bealkowski et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,322 for Computer System With Improved Interface Control Of An I/O Expansion Unit issued to Arai et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,549 for Data Storage System Including A BIOS Extension Memory On An Adapter Between A Host Computer And Disk Drive issued to Nissimov et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,775 for Personal Computer Using Flash Memory As BIOS-ROM issued to Sakai et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,556 for Computer System And Method Of Operation Thereof Wherein A BIOS ROM Can Be Selectively Locatable On Different Buses issued to Begun et al.
Generally, when any data device is removed from the expansion adapter function block in the motherboard, the software portion corresponding to the data device is deleted or skipped, in which a BIOS routine of a new version is used. Since the expansion adapters are optional, some motherboards may contain an internal audio adapter, a network adapter and a fax/modem adapter while others include only the internal audio adapter. Additional BIOS routine from a flash ROM of the motherboard may be used for each situation. That is, the modem portion is deleted or skipped when the modem adapter is not mounted in the expansion adapter function block. BIOS has to be updated and expanded to include new hardware or contracted to delete old hardware.
Since the technology is rapidly changing and new hardware is being added to the computer systems, modification to the BIOS has become a significant problem of inconvenience and cost. BIOS program of a new version must be used each time. User must distinguish the BIOS program of an appropriate version from many other versions for upgrading purposes each time an additional adapter is added to the motherboard. If each BIOS program of a corresponding adapter in the motherboard is not properly loaded and correctly managed, the computer system may not operate properly.